


Hot Pope Summer

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Fluff, Romantic interpretations of medievalish walk in closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: Rhea has a lot of outfits she never wears and Byleth lets her show them off.





	Hot Pope Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Probably OOC! Probably doesn't fit anywhere really in canon! Do I care? No!
> 
> Unbetad and written on a whim bc there's that vid about that priest showing off his uniforms or w/e on the twits
> 
> Heres the gen pope/byleth content nobody asks for but sometimes u gotta feed urself

Byleth thumped her heels against the side of her chair as she waited for Rhea to come out of her changing room.

All she wanted to do was chat for a while, maybe have a snack, but somehow their conversation had drifted into outfits. Turns out, Rhea had quite a collection of regalia that she could only wear on very rare occasions.

"I'm always so afraid to wear these outside of my room and the Church." Rhea's voice called out from behind the door. "I'm afraid people will make fun of me if I try to wear them casually."

"It can't be too terrible, can they?" Byleth replied. 

The handle creaked, and then Rhea stepped out.

Instead of her regular dress, she had a robe that had to be twice as big as she was. Its long, white sleeves caught the wind with every movement she took. Over that she had one navy blue and one patterned gold sash over her neck. On top of her head sat her usual crown.

"This is some formal choir robes." Rhea explained, swaying to and fro and letting the fabric billow out around her. "It's surprisingly cool under this, the fabric is very light and underneath you only wear a slip and skirt."

Byleth nodded, noticing how her hair had been loosened ever so slightly.

"It's pretty big." She said.

Rhea smiled. Byleth loved it when she did that.

"Take it in while you can, I've got at least three more outfits to try on."

\---

Rhea had quite the closet.

Her next outfit was basically a rug with a hole in it. It's green fabric imprinted with small patterns across the entire surface. Something about the Saints feasts and ceremonies.

Then there was a black gown with lace delicately sewn against the hems. A gray veil trimmed with silver draped all the way from her head to the floor. For times of mourning.

Then she pulled out a plain white suit.

"Why do you have this?" Byleth asked as Rhea buttoned the jacket up over her green shirt.

"Well, it's supposed to be for informal events. I call it my Hot Archbishop Summer outfit." She answered with a chuckle. Her laugh made Byleth's heart soar.

And finally she had to call Byleth in to help her with the last outfit.

"I just need you to button up the top of my dress. I can get everything else from there." Rhea explained.

Byleth's view was incredible. Rhea was facing away and the planes of her back visible from between a golden dress. She was surprisingly muscular there too. The dress was almost shimmering like silk in the light from above them. (She also took a second to note just how large her closet was. Almost half the side of her own dorm.)

As she buttoned it up, she couldn't help but place a small kiss to the nape of her neck before buttoning the rest of her dress up.

"Byleth!" She exclaimed, giving her a little pat when she turned around.

Wow. Her dress was gorgeous. Slim and fitting every part of her just right. There were intricate patterns sewn with beads along her waist.

"Now go back outside. I need to put everything else on." Rhea said, gently nudging Byleth out of her closet.

It only took a few minutes (forever) for Rhea to finally exit out to her room again.

Covering most of her dress was a white cloak. The top of it that draped over her shoulders was decorated with images of doves and deer in a forest. Below that was a green sash with flower printed on one side. A golden rope tied it down to her waist. And to top it off, her hair was pulled up out of her face and into a loose bun. A veil of white lace was attached to a comb in the bun, and it dragged down to the floor behind her. 

"It's… showy." Byleth muttered, at a loss for words. She had never seen Rhea pull her hair back out of her face. Her pointed ears in full view and her face no longer framed by green hair.

"I guess it is a bit much." Rhea said, adjusting the cloak's golden clasp against her throat. "I think I've only ever worn this when one of the leaders has their wedding at the monastery."

Byleth flushed.

"I don't know when I'll wear this again, to be honest. I don't think I'd even wear this at my own wedding. It's far too extravagant for anyone's tastes." Rhea mused.

Byleth stood and walked over to Rhea. She gently took one of her hands from under the cloak and brought it up to her lips.

"I think it's beautiful." Byleth whispered. She could finally see how Rhea's blush turned the tips of her ears red. Byleth took the opportunity to brush over it with a finger. "Plus, I never get to see these."

Rhea leaned into her touch, bringing her other hand up to cup Byleth's hand against her cheek.

"Maybe you could wear that at our own?" Byleth whispered again. She loved the way that Rhea went silent, her eyes closing as she fell into her thoughts.

Byleth smiled and planted a quick kiss on her lips. Startling her back to her senses.

Rhea smiled again, that beautiful smile.

"I think I would like that." She answered.

**Author's Note:**

> give me 1 more week to finish the church route and marry rhea and its over for u all


End file.
